Psycho
by Sweet Dream
Summary: Colin isn't the same guy that Amy used to love...When Amy catches him doing something that he shouldn't be doing--She realizes that her heart belongs to someone else...But Colin refuses to let her go.
1. The Accident

Title:  Psycho

Author:  Sweet Dreams

Fandom:  Everwood

Rating:  PG-13 (violence etc.)

Genre:  Horror/Romance

Pairing:  Ephram/Amy

Summary:  Colin isn't the same guy that Amy used to love…When Amy catches him doing something that he shouldn't be doing—She realizes that her heart belongs to someone else…But Colin refuses to let her go.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Everwood—it belongs to the WB. And I don't own the lyrics to the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls.

Author's Note:  My first Everwood fic! This takes place some time after Colin beats Bright and Ephram up, but before the season finale. It starts out like this: Colin and Amy are together and Amy and Ephram are just friends. It's kind of "anti-Colin" – I have nothing against the guy, I'm just a big Ephram fan – I want _him to get the girl. Let's just see how this plays out…_

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1 – The Accident**

"Colin, slow down!" Amy pulled away from her over-excited boyfriend. They were sitting outside together on the Abbott's back porch…a few moments ago they had been engaging in some serious lip-locking.

"What's wrong, baby?" Colin asked; his blue eyes gave the blonde a questioning glance.

"You're too aggressive. You used to kiss nice and slow, what's the rush all of a sudden?" Amy shook her head and raised her eyebrows while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Amy I love you. You know that. I just think that maybe it's time for us to--"

They were interrupted when Bright opened the back door behind them.

"Hey Amy, it's time to eat." Bright told his sister without so much as even glancing at Colin.

"Okay, Bright." Amy stood up and smoothed down her outfit while Bright went back inside.

Colin sighed and ran a hand back through his wavy black hair. Amy held out her hands to help him up. He looked up at her and smiled while he took her hands. As she pulled him up, he pulled her tightly against him, running a hand down through her long straight hair and gazing into her brown eyes. Amy suddenly looked away, and bit her lower lip. She knew what Colin wanted. But she wasn't on his level. For some reason, all she could think about was Ephram.

_'He's done so much for me…and--'_

"Amy." Colin said forcefully, interrupting her thoughts, causing her to look at him.

"Yeah. What?"

Without a word, he moved in and kissed her softly. Amy responded…unwillingly.

A minute later, Colin pulled away, winked at her and said, "Later Grover," before he jumped the fence in her backyard and ran off.

Amy caught herself wiping her mouth off with the sleeve of her brown sweater before heading inside to join her family for dinner.

~*~*~*~

Ephram was in his room lying on his bed, reading one of the latest and greatest manga comic books…the radio on his nightstand was on…

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

Thoughts of Amy ran wild through his head.

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

Distracted by the music, he closed his comic book and put it away.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

He took out a sketchbook out from under his bed and got out a pencil from his desk drawer.

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Going back to New York was the _last_ thing on his mind as he sat upright against the bed pillows; flipped the sketchbook to a blank page…

_And all I can taste is this moment_

He pulled up his knees and used his thighs to support the book as he began sketching the girl of his dreams.

_And all I can breathe is your life_

He knew that he couldn't be with her…now that Colin has returned…

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

But that didn't stop him from wanting her.

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

~*~*~*~

Colin was in his dad's truck, out for a night ride. Stopping at a red light, he took out a pack of cigarettes out from under the seat. "Huh?" As his hand was exploring the area under his chair, he found a bottle of his dad's favorite liquor.

_'Hmm. Amy's been acting weird around me lately…I feel like total shit…maybe a little sip wouldn't hurt.'_

He took a swig and then lit a cigarette and started smoking…the light turned green and he kept driving, smoking, and sipping…completely unaware of the dangers of the situation…

~*~*~*~

Andy had taken Nina, Sam, and Delia out for ice-cream. They had just finished eating and were ready to go home.

"Thanks Andy." Nina said as she helped Sam into the back of Andy's car.

"Oh, don't mention it. I owe it to you for taking care of Delia all the time. You're a life-saver." Andy smiled as he got in the driver's seat and started the engine.

Nina hopped into the passenger seat next to him. "Hey, what are friends for?" Nina looked over at him and smiled warmly as he started pulling out of the parking lot.

~*~*~*~

Ephram was really into his drawing now. He had already drawn a rough sketch of her face; all he needed to do now was add the details. _'Gorgeous.'_

_And I don't want the world to see me/Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

In the sketch, Amy was smiling. For a moment he had the urge to draw an angel's halo over her head…

_When everything's made to be broken/I just want you to know who I am_

But that would ruin the realism of the drawing, so that was out of the question. He added the finishing touches; pleased with the final product…

~*~*~*~

Andy drove in the middle of an intersection…little did he know, Colin was driving drunk, speeding up on him running a red light coming from the side, his headlights were off…Colin rammed the truck against the side of Andy's car. The impact was so tremendously intense, that it threw Delia out the back window…shattering the glass. Delia landed on her arm out on the concrete road; twisting it…the sound of her bone cracking-breaking could be heard as she screamed in pain.

"Oh my god…" Nina, who appeared to be alright, looked back at Sam.

"Mommy!" Sam started crying, his tears mixed in the blood that was leaking from a cut on his face, which was caused by the flying bits of glass.

Andy had gotten out of the car and ran to Delia. She was lying on the road crying and screaming. Her arm was twisted in a disturbingly odd angle…In the truck Colin was knocked out, his face buried in the inflated air bag.

~*~*~*~

Amy had finished eating dinner and was lying on her stomach, on her bed writing in her diary. In it she wrote: _'When Colin came over I could swear he smelled like cigarette smoke. I think his dad smokes, but last I heard he was quitting…Then when he kissed me he tasted gross, like he had been smoking. I don't know what his problem is. I don't know if I can take this anymore. Everyone I love is turning against me because of my devotion to him. What should I do? And Ephram…'_

~*~*~*~

Ephram was watching TV when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ephram it's me."

"Dad? What's going on, where are you?"

"There's been an accident…"

~*~*~*~

To Be Continued…


	2. Rising Tension

A/N:  Thanks for the reviews guys—I appreciate it. Okay, about Colin=Psycho…I realize that he's not like that on the show—he's a _good_ guy. Yes, I'm over-exaggerating personalities…but this _is a horror story. What's a horror story without a psycho? (lol.) Anyway, Colin is the _bad_ guy here. If that bothers you, you don't have to read it. This is like an alternate reality—the result of the surgery is psychotic behavior. So he's out of character purposely. Make sense? ;)_

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 2 – Rising Tension**

The next day after school, Ephram was at his dad's office watching over Delia. She was sound asleep on one of the hospital beds; there was a heavy cast around her left arm.

"So she's going to be okay?" Ephram asked his dad with a serious expression.

"Yes. I should have made sure that she was wearing her seatbelt. I feel partly responsible…she's the only one who was seriously injured in the accident, but she'll be fine. Her bone was just fractured; not completely dislocated." Dr. Brown said as he leaned back on the desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No. It's not your fault. It's _his. Apparently he still has brain damage…aren't his parents supposed to be having him under strict supervision? How could they let him--?"_

"Colin says that he has no memories of last night…it's all a blur to him. And because of his current condition they're letting him off the hook. But his father is paying us the insurance for the damage."

"Typical. I mean, if he _murdered_ someone he'd probably be able to get away with it…I can't believe this. Well, I'm going home." Ephram muttered angrily as he stormed out of the office. On his way out, he bumped into someone…looking up he saw that it was Amy. She had a bouquet of flowers in one hand.

"Oh, sorry Ephram. I was just coming to give these to Delia. They're actually from Colin…"

"Yeah, well he should've came and given them to her himself. Are you his delivery girl now?" Ephram shook his head and hopped on his bike, riding off. Amy looked slightly hurt as she watched him leave.

~*~*~*~

The next day at school Ephram was at his locker when his buddy, Wendell, playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey Ephram! Guess what?" Wendell asked as he leaned against the locker that was beside Ephram's.

Ephram sighed. "What is it now?"

Apparently he was still irritated by what happened the other night. He was angry at Colin for injuring his sister, and he had been avoiding Amy all day. He wasn't interested in hanging around people who posed a threat to him and his family.

"Hey man. I heard what happened--"

"Who didn't?"

"—And I'm sorry. But your sister's fine…and anyway…"

"Would you just cut the crap and spill it?" Ephram violently slammed his locker shut after he got his books.

"Alright, alright! No need to get your knickers in a twist! Here's the deal. My folks are going to be out for the whole weekend—I got the place all to myself…So I'm throwing a killer house party. And _you, my friend, are guest numero uno. Come on, what do you say? It looks like you could use some fun."_

"No thanks. Everwood parties are not exactly my idea of 'fun'. Now get out of my way. I've got to go to class." Ephram started to walk around Wendell, but Wendell moved in front of him to block his path.

"_Hold_ it. If you refuse to accept my invitation, then I will tell Glenda that you have a _major crush on her."_

"Glenda? She's the ugliest person in this entire school. She's even uglier than _you_." Ephram frowned.

"I'll spread some _nasty_ rumors about you and her. Come on, dude. I'm just asking you to get out of your house for once and--"

"_Fine!_ Anything to get you to leave me alone."

"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight." Wendell chuckled, "So be ready."

Ephram shook his head in disbelief as he quickly walked away from his strange friend. _'Dammit…'_

~*~*~*~

That afternoon, Amy and Colin were walking down the sidewalk on their way to the movie theater. Amy cast a quick side-glance at her boyfriend.

"Colin, have you been smoking?" She blurted out of impulse.

Colin shrugged. "Maybe…Hey, what do you say we skip this movie and go someplace where we can be alone?"

"_What?!_ I don't believe you! That's like, the third time this week!" Amy almost shouted. She lowered her voice when bystanders started giving the couple suspicious glances. "And you didn't answer my question."

"Yes, _alright!_ I smoke. I have my reasons."

"You're parents don't know?"

"No. Anyway, what does it matter? That's not going to affect our relationship."

"That's what _you_ think. I'm out of here." Amy crossed her arms over her chest and started walking away, quickly.

"Amy, wait. What's wrong? What did I do?" Colin started jogging to catch up to her.

"Look, Colin." Amy stopped walking and then turned to face him. "You're doing drugs, you're getting into accidents, you're constantly putting pressure on me…I think that we should cool it off for a while. I'm not going out with you anymore. Not when you're like this…Bye. And _don't follow me." Amy turned around and walked away, leaving Colin in shock._

~*~*~*~

"Ephram could you take care of Delia while I go pick up some dinner?" Andy asked as he put his coat on and grabbed his car keys.

"I can go get dinner if you want." Ephram suggested.

"No. I want to do it. I'll be back soon." He left the house, after making sure the door was locked.

Ephram rolled his eyes before he went to sit on the sofa next to Delia. "Suddenly he's become overprotective…can't blame the old man, I guess…How's your arm feeling, Squirt?" He looked over at his little sister.

Delia made a face as she looked at her cast. "It's uncomfortable, but I'm getting used to it." The tomboy told her older brother.

"Good. So…what movie do you want to watch? _Alice in Wonderland doesn't give you nightmares, does it?"_

"That purple cat scares me."

"Ohh brother…does anything _not scare you?"_

~*~*~*~

Andy walked into the restaurant and ordered his food to go up at the register. Surprisingly Dr. Abbott was there as well, sitting at a table with Amy, Bright, Edna, and Irv.

Andy sat at the booth up front as he patiently waited for the food.

Suddenly Dr. Abbott approached him. "Well, well. Fancy meeting _you_ here, Dr. Brown." He sat down in front of Andy. "Is this seat taken?"

"_Now_ it is. So…" Andy quickly looked back at the Abbott's table, "Is Rose not with you tonight?"

Harold sighed. "She's got a late shift. I was too tired from work to cook."

"Assuming that you _can_ cook." Andy chuckled.

"Much better than _you_ can, I'm sure. In any case, I heard about the accident."

"Who didn't?"

"I'm terribly sorry about what happened."

"Speaking of the accident…I'm worried about Colin. His parents are practically oblivious to his actions…they're completely irresponsible, allowing him to drive while he's intoxicated…I'm not much when it comes to parenting skills, but that's just absurd."

Dr. Abbott's jaw dropped. "He was _drunk? I don't recall reading that in the paper…"_

Andy nodded. "He's injured both my son and daughter, Harold. If I were you, I'd watch out for Amy." Both Doctor's suddenly looked back at the Abbott's table. Amy was in a conversation with her grandmother and Bright was playing cards with Irv. "I don't think that his parents understand the severity of the situation. They're allowing him too much freedom. They didn't even punish him for what he did…"

"Well for god's sake, Andy! Did you not talk with them?" Dr. Abbott shook his head and screwed up his eyebrows as he spoke, looking at Andy as if he was looking at a madman.

"Of _course_ I did, on matters concerning the accident. But they won't listen to me about Colin. They think that he's a hundred percent back to normal…they're assuming that they don't need me anymore."

"Then _I'll_ talk with them tomorrow. I don't believe this. It's preposterous."

~*~*~*~

To Be Continued…


	3. Spin the Bottle

A/N:  Thanks again for the reviews. Here's a nice long chapter for you guys as a present from yours truly. ;)

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 3 – Spin the Bottle**

History class was probably Colin's least favorite period. So when the teacher started writing notes on the board, Colin found something else to do…which involved Nicole Spencer—the bitchiest girl in school.

The green-eyed, red-head was wearing a short tight black skirt with matching knee-high boots, a tight purple tank-top, and no less than a pound of jewelry…and she was sitting next to _him._

Ephram was sitting a few seats behind them and his eyes went wide when he saw Colin checking her out.

They were madly flirting with each other: Colin's eyes traveled freely over her while he licked his lips; Nicole went as far as sticking her pen halfway inside her mouth and giving him suggestive glances through her heavy mascara.

Ephram appeared to be disgusted and was thankful when the bell rang. _'Saved by the bell-'_ He practically ran out of the classroom…only to bump straight into Amy. _'-Or **not**…'_

The blonde smiled at him. "Hey Ephram. Long time no see."

Ephram shrugged and started walking away…only to have her follow him—she started walking next to him as they made their way down the hall.

"Weren't you waiting for Colin?" Ephram asked side-glancing at her suspiciously as he spoke.

Amy was still smiling idiotically…Ephram was getting scared now…

"Colin? Who's that?" She asked stupidly.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Amy sighed. "Colin and I aren't seeing each other at the moment. He's been acting weird lately and there's so many other reasons…like--"

She was interrupted when moaning was heard somewhere behind them. On instinct, they both turned around—but it was impossible to see through the crowded, noisy hallway. Amy started pushing her way through the crowd to see where the noise was coming from. Ephram followed her. "Amy, wait." He tried to stop her.

Too late. A look of surprise and hurt flashed over her face when she saw Colin and Nicole aggressively making out against the lockers just around the corner; out in the open.

"Hey Colin!" Amy shouted to get his attention.

Colin stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "Amy I can explain--"

"I hope you're happy now." Amy turned around and took Ephram's hand, taking him with her back to their lockers. "So Ephram…You going to Wendell's party tonight?"

Ephram's face flushed a little bit… "Uhh, yeah. Apparently I have no choice…"

"Cool. I can't wait to see you there…until then, ciao." Amy let go of Ephram's hand and blew him an air kiss before heading to her next class…leaving Ephram pleasantly dazed…

~*~*~*~

After school, right when Ephram walked into his house, Delia excitedly ran up to him. "Ephram! Ephram! _Look!_" She used her good arm to point at her cast. There were signatures scribbled all over it in various colors. "Daddy took me to school to pick up my homework for the days I've missed and my whole class got to sign it."

"Awesome. So there's room on there for _my signature, right?" Ephram grinned at her, lopsidedly._

Delia smiled and nodded. "Here." She handed him a marker off the table. Ephram uncapped it, knelt down in front of her and signed it.

Just then, Andy walked in noticing a joyful expression on his son's face. "Hi, Ephram. I take it you had a good day for once."

Ephram (being in 'happy-mode') nodded in response. "Yeah, it was fine. Can I go over to Wendell's tonight?"

Andy knew that Ephram was pretty much 'friend-less', so he couldn't refuse to let him out of the house. "Colin's not going to be there, is he?"

Suddenly Nina walked in from the living room. "Aw let him go, Andy. I'm sure that he has a social life that you're totally unaware of…"

Ephram smiled innocently.

"Fine, fine. Be back by your curfew. And call me if anything happens."

"Sure thing."

~*~*~*~

Ephram answered the door when the doorbell rang at 7:30, surprised to see Amy on the other side. He glanced over her shoulder and saw Wendell in a car parked in front of his house.

"Hey, Ham. You ready?" She asked; smiling irresistibly.

Ephram chuckled to himself; realizing that Wendell had set this up. "Yeah. Let's go."

Amy linked arms with him and they walked to the car.

~*~*~*~

"Rose, I'm going to have a talk with the Hart's." Dr. Abbott told his wife; who was currently sitting on the Abbott's sofa reading her favorite magazine.

"Why Harold?" She asked as she looked up at him from behind her glasses.

"It's about Colin. Something fishy's going on. Bright doesn't want to see him anymore, and before Amy left, she told me that she doesn't want to see him either…"

"Why?"

"That's what I aim to find out." He put on his coat and headed out the door.

~*~*~*~

An hour passed at the party. By now, a few kids were drunk and acting insane, the dance floor was crowded with couples—some of them making out like there would be no tomorrow…

Amy was talking with her friends on the sofa. Ephram was sitting nearby with a couple of guys he knew…although he looked like he'd rather be someplace else. Wendell noticed his boredom, so he decided to spice things up a little bit. He turned on his microphone and jumped on a table that was in the living room. "Okay people! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! We're going to play a little game that involves a bottle-" He held up an empty beer bottle so everyone could see it. "-And the will for thrill. Give it up for _Spin the Bottle_!"

"Well it looks like _somebody's_ drunk." Ephram said with a raised eyebrow.

The geeky kid next to him nodded. "Yeah, but hey…I wouldn't pass up a chance to get kissed by a chick. I'm game."

Colin suddenly walked out of a closet followed by Nicole; her hair and outfit was in a mess and her face was flushed…Colin wasn't looking too well, himself. He ran to the nearest downstairs bathroom in a hurry.

A few people were interested in playing Wendell's game—those who did formed a circle on the living room floor. Ephram had nothing better to do so he joined in. Wendell grinned evilly as he placed the bottle in the center of the circle. "Amy, you're first."

"Why me?" Amy made a mock pout.

"'Cause it's my party, I can cry if I want to…ughhh…you guys start playing without me, I'm going to go puke…" Wendell struggled upstairs to the unoccupied bathroom since Colin was in the downstairs bathroom.

Amy crawled over to the bottle and spun it…Out of pure chance it landed on the one person who's always been there for her…Amy's friends stifled laughter, while everyone else cheered them on. The cheerleader and the outcast kissing—to them, it was definitely worth watching.

Ephram and Amy stood up and met each other in the middle. Amy broke into a sheepish smile. "Don't look so nervous. It's not like we haven't done this before…" She whispered.

"Yeah but everyone's watching." He replied in a low tone of voice.

"Just ignore them and focus on me." Amy took hold of his hands and guided him to hold her by the waist. She boldly closed the remaining distance between them and softly pressed her lips against his, bringing him into a passionate kiss…

Everyone watching went silent…

Colin emerged from the bathroom with vomit on his sweater. He growled when his eyes met the scene. In rage, he went to the refreshment table and knocked it over before storming out the door…but Ephram and Amy ignored him and were still in their own world—A world which only contained the both of them.

~*~*~*~

_Meanwhile…_

Dr. Abbott was at the front door of Colin's house. First he knocked on the door…no response. Next, he rang the doorbell twice…still no response.

"That's strange. The lights are on…hmm…" He turned the door handle…it was unlocked. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching…before letting himself in the house. Then he gasped; horrified by the sight which met his eyes. "_Oh…my god…_"

The Doctor fainted…

~*~*~*~

To Be Continued…


	4. Losing Control

A/N:  This is where the story lives up to its genre. I have to warn you—some of the events are terrible. That's the point of horror…and Colin fans _shouldn't read this…_

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 4 – Losing Control**

Amy and Ephram reluctantly broke away from their kiss when kids started fleeing in panic out the door.

"Wendell's parents are here! Run!" Someone yelled.

Amy grabbed Ephram's hand and they ran together through the nearest exit.

Wendell held his forehead in pain as he slowly walked downstairs. "_Shit._ I am _so dead…they came home early…"_

His parents walked through the front door. Anger and disappointment were written all over their faces. "You're grounded, young man. You can start cleaning up this mess _now_." Wendell's father said angrily.

Wendell sighed in despair. "Yes sir…"

~*~*~*~

Amy and Ephram were running through the woods that were located behind Wendell's house. They finally stopped out of breath in front of a lake. There was a full moon out…the moonlight reflected in the still water. Fireflies were glowing here and there…

"Pretty." Amy said when she caught her breath.

"Yeah." Ephram replied.

Amy turned to face him, staring him in the eye. "Ephram…Today I found out that…well…I love you."

Ephram smiled. "I've loved you since the day we met…but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Yeah. You kind of made it obvious…" Amy chuckled; returning the smile.

Ephram moved in and held her close; she wrapped her arms around him and they kissed again in the secluded moonlit area.

~*~*~*~

Colin frowned when he saw the front door to his house open. He ran up to the porch and saw Dr. Abbott passed out on the floor. "Tsk, tsk…An uninvited guest. Looks like he got what he deserved." Colin looked up at his parents, who were hanging lifelessly in roped nooses from the living room ceiling. "Mom-Dad, aren't you going to welcome me home? ...Guess not. That's what you get for trying to punish me." He smirked evilly as he went inside and shut the door.

~*~*~*~

"How was the party?" Andy asked Ephram from the sofa.

"It was fine." Ephram couldn't hide his happiness. "So where's Delia?"

"I put her to sleep. She was tired. The medicine I've been giving her to kill the pain has that effect." Andy replied.

Ephram sat down on the sofa next to his father.

"You want the remote?" Andy asked.

Ephram shook his head. "No. You go ahead." He was in such a good mood—it didn't matter _what_ he watched.

~*~*~*~

Dr. Abbott awoke to find himself gagged and firmly tied to a chair in front of the Hart's fireplace. He didn't move…instead he pretended that he was still unconscious.

Colin was in the kitchen nearby. He picked up the phone and called Amy.

Amy was in her room when the phone rang. Rose answered the phone downstairs. "Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Abbott. It's Colin. Is Amy there?"

Amy ran downstairs. "Who is it Mom?" She asked; secretly hoping it was Ephram…No such luck.

Rose lifted up her index finger signaling Amy to give her a minute. "Yes…Is Harold there?"

"Yes he is. As a matter of fact he's with my parents right now." Colin glanced back at Dr. Abbott who wasn't moving.

"Okay, here's Amy." Rose frowned as she handed the phone to Amy. "It's your ex." She whispered, before leaving Amy to her phone call in private.

"Colin, we're through. I don't love you anymore." Amy practically hissed into the phone.

"Hey, hey, _hey_ now wait up. I've got some love from Nicole—you've got some from Ephram, so now we're even. Let's just put this behind us and start over. Come on, baby. We've been through too much to let it end like this."

"Don't give me that. I don't like the person you've become. I love someone else now."

"Give me another chance. I can change."

"That's the thing—you _have_ changed. You're constantly changing. It freaks me out. I told you we should cool it off, and then you go screwing around with Nicole…Why don't you just stay with her and leave me alone. Stop calling me." Amy hung up the phone and unplugged it for good measure. "Mom! Where are Dad and Bright?" She walked into the living room to her mother.

"You're father is at the Hart's and Bright is on a date." Rose replied.

"Dad's over _there_! Why?" Amy looked furious as she spoke.

"He's coming home soon. He just wants to talk with Colin's parents about his condition." Rose explained.

"Ugh!" Amy ran upstairs to her room.

~*~*~*~

Colin screamed, "_Fuck!_ Fuck this. If I can't have her—No one will." He started opening the kitchen drawers until he found a huge, sharp butcher knife.

Dr. Abbott's eyes went wide in fear. He wasn't facing in Colin's direction but he knew exactly what he was up to.

Colin licked the flat part of the blade. "Killing people is so much fun. I think I'll call it a hobby." He cackled insanely as he stepped out the door and slammed it behind him.

Dr. Abbott struggled in the chair, attempting to get free. Eventually he tipped over and fell on his side. It was hopeless. He was trapped.

~*~*~*~

Wendell was in his room, tired from cleaning up his house, and feeling sick from the over-consumption of alcohol. Yet, he was sober. He got up and looked out the window. "What the hell..?" He saw Colin walking down the darkened street heading to Amy's house with a knife. Wendell immediately grabbed his phone and called Ephram.

Ephram got up from the sofa and ran to get the phone.

"Ephram! Dude, you're _not_ going to believe this, but Colin is walking to Amy's house right now with a knife. No joke."

"What?! Wendell are you still drunk? Having a hallucination?"

"_No_, man. Please. You have to stop him." A look of fear flashed over Wendell's face as he spoke into the phone.

"Why don't you call the police?" Ephram asked nervously.

"I'm giving _you_ the chance to play hero. If you save Amy's life—it'll definitely score you some points in the romance department. Plus, I'm grounded and suffering from a killer hangover. My mind's all messed up…it's in your hands now." Wendell hung up.

Terrified, Ephram called the police…It was a no-go. The line was busy. Then he called Amy…but the line was dead. She had unplugged the phone earlier…

Andy was in the bathroom, so Ephram took this chance and quickly snuck out the door.

~*~*~*~

Colin rang the doorbell of the Abbott's house.

Moments later, Rose answered. "Hello Colin. Amy's actually not feeling well--" She stopped short when she noticed the knife gleaming in his hand. A twisted grin formed on his lips.

Horrified, Rose started to close the door, but Colin violently pushed it open and punched her square in the face, knocking her to the ground—she shrieked. He quickly gagged her with a handkerchief that was in his pocket and tied her hands and feet together with rope that he had carried around his shoulder.

At that moment, Amy started coming downstairs. "Mom, who is it?…_Oh my god_." When she realized what was going on, she started running back upstairs.

Colin shoved Rose into a closet and chased after Amy. "Come on Amy. I just want to talk."

Amy ran into her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her—locking it. Colin slid the knife through the slit in the door and easily broke in. Amy screamed and ran to her bedroom window, but Colin quickly grabbed her and forced her onto the bed, dropping the knife on the floor. Amy kicked him hard in between his legs…he punched the side of her face.

"_Feisty_ now, aren't we?" Colin sneered.

Amy started kicking and screaming for help as Colin began tying her hands and feet to the bedposts. He was much stronger than she was, so her attacks were useless against him. "I always wanted our first time to be special, Amy." He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips, grabbing her chin tightly to hold her face in place.

Her eyes were red, burning tears streamed down her face. Colin straddled her hips and started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Colin…_Don't_. Please…" Amy desperately pleaded for him to stop.

"Get off her _now_, psycho!" A familiar voice shouted.

Colin stopped what he was doing and looked to the doorway where the voice was heard. Standing there, looking incredibly pissed…was the boy who Amy loved.

~*~*~*~

To Be Continued…


	5. Mental Hazard

A/N:  I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, especially those of you who have reviewed more than once and have put this on your favorite stories list—Thanks! Good news—I won't be torturing you with any of my evil cliffhangers anymore, because…this is the last chapter. Colin and Ephram get what they deserve. ;)

For those of you who like my writing, I'll be back with more Everwood stories soon! =)

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 5 – Mental Hazard**

"I _said_, get off her!" Ephram yelled at the psychopath.

Colin looked back down at Amy's tear-stained face. "Is _he the one you love?" He asked her forcefully._

Amy didn't reply. Instead, she solemnly closed her eyes.

"Answer me, _bitch_!" Colin slapped her.

Ephram just about had it. He jumped at Colin; throwing him to the ground. _'The knife…where is it?_

While Ephram struggled on top of Colin, he searched the floor until he spotted the weapon near his foot. Then he kicked it under the bed so that Colin wouldn't find it. Colin punched Ephram directly on the nose…blood trickled down his nostril.

Ephram had no choice but to defend himself against this maniac…he punched Colin back, hitting his left eye with his clenched fist. However, Colin was stronger than Ephram; after all he was more athletic, so _he had the advantage at this point. He shoved Ephram off of him and climbed on top of him. By now, Colin's right hand had been too weak from all the punching he'd delivered that night, so he raised his left arm at Ephram. But Ephram grabbed his left arm before he could deliver the blow and punched Colin again with his free hand._

"What is wrong with you?! Why are you doing this?! Have you lost your mind?!" Ephram screamed out questions in attempt to distract Colin before he could think up a plan. Colin's eyes went wide and he clenched his teeth before he put his hands around Ephram's neck and started choking him. Ephram looked into Colin's icy cold eyes; he could see anger, ferocity, confusion…madness--Qualities of a psycho.

Ephram couldn't stop him…he started blacking out. He shut his eyes. Darkness was the only thing visible…

At that moment, four cops spilled into the room. Two of the officers pulled Colin off of Ephram and handcuffed him. "You have the right to remain silent…" The cops shoved Colin out the door.

Dr. Abbott and Rose ran in afterwards. Rose frantically ran to Amy and buttoned up her shirt, while Dr. Abbott knelt down next to Ephram and checked him to see if he was okay. Ephram's eyes cracked open and he coughed. The other two policemen were trying to untie the knots that bound Amy.

"Dad, is Ephram alright?" Amy asked her father.

"Yes dear. I believe he is." Dr. Abbott replied.

"He's saved my life…" Amy said as she closed her eyes, waiting to be released.

"Colin brought the knife…it's under the bed…" Ephram managed to speak; his voice was scratchy.

"Shh…Don't talk now. You're father is on his way." Dr. Abbott spoke soothingly. "Thanks to Wendell for calling the police…"

~*~*~*~

_Two weeks later…_

Ephram rang the doorbell to the Abbott's home.

Dr. Abbott answered the door. "Hello Ephram. You've come to see Amy, I presume?"

Before Ephram could reply, Amy gently moved her father aside so that she could stand at the doorway. "_Dad_."

"What?" He glanced suspiciously at Amy before he walked away so that the two could talk.

"Hey." Ephram greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey. Come in." Amy smiled and moved aside so that Ephram could enter. He went in and glanced towards the living room sofa, which was currently occupied by Bright, who was watching _SpongeBob from the looks of it._

Amy grabbed Ephram's hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom.

Dr. Abbott watched them go upstairs with a suspicious glare. "Hmm…can't say that I approve, but I'd rather see her with him than with some lunatic in a mental hospital…" The Doctor went to sit on the sofa next to Bright.

"Dad, are you talking to yourself again?" Bright snickered.

"What in god's name are you watching?" Dr. Abbott looked at Bright with one of his classic facial expressions. "A crazy sponge is singing in the most annoying voice…and _how_ old are you again?"

Bright shrugged. "Come on dad, get with it. Everyone knows that _SpongeBob_ is the coolest. It gets me in the groove."

Frightened by the look on his face, Dr. Abbott slowly inched away from his son.

~*~*~*~

Ephram was standing in front of Amy's dresser, looking at her stuff. There was nothing in her room that reminded her of Colin.

"Ephram you're a pianist, right?" Amy asked with a twinkle in her eye, as she went to stand next to her boyfriend.

"Of course." He replied, turning to face her.

"Then say 'pianist' five times fast." Amy grinned suggestively.

"Fine. Pianist-pianist-pian—_AMY! You're _sick_!" Ephram chuckled. He poked her in the area under her ribs._

Amy started giggling madly as Ephram tickled her to the floor. "S-top! Hah! It was just…a joke!" Amy was laughing uncontrollably. By now, she was laying on the ground on her back, Ephram was fully on top of her; propped on his knees and elbows.

Soon, she stopped laughing and gazed into his serene blue eyes. They stared into each others' eyes like that for a moment before Ephram lowered his face down to meet hers, then he brought her into a passionate kiss.

Dreams _do_ come true…

~*~*~*~

_Meanwhile…in the Mental Hospital in __Denver__…_

Colin is dressed completely in white, tightly strapped to a medical bed. He screams; his eyes are still crazed…he's in a state of total frenzy. Suddenly a Doctor in a white lab coat comes in holding a huge syringe with a long sharp needle. The Doctor squeezes a little yellow liquid out and taps the side to make sure it's working properly. Then he lifts up the bottom of Colin's shirt and stabs him in the side of his stomach, injecting him with the medication. "_NOOO_! AMY, _WHY?!! AAAAAAHHH!!"_

He blacks out.

~*~*~*~

***THE END***

_~Sweet Dreams~_


End file.
